Spamano Drabbles A to Z
by LinedWithCharcoal
Summary: In which pants are not needed on this quest to discover the monster named Onion. Special appearances by: Spain, Romano, Shakespeare, angst, sex, love, and zombies.
1. Chapter 1: A is for Air

**Spamano Drabbles A to Z: **A is for Air

**OoOoO**

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Spain's ass (someday, dammit) or Romano's tsundere-ness~

**Genre: **Romance  
><strong>Rated: <strong>K+  
><strong>Language: <strong>English  
><strong>Length: <strong>wc/171  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Spain/S. Italy/Romano  
><strong>Status: <strong>Complete

**OoOoO**

**In which pants are not needed in this game to discover the flower- eating clock monster named Onion. Special appearances by: Spain, Romano, Shakespeare, angst, sex, love, and zombies.**

**OoOoO**

"Ah, Romanito, why do you resist me so much?" Romano's temper flared and he tried jerking away once more, but the strong grip of Spain remained.

"Dammit, you bastard! I'm not small anymore! Stop calling me that! And dammit, Spain! Where are you dragging me to?" Spain pushed open a door and (basically) shoved Romano through it. Speechless, Romano stared out into the distance.

"It's nice, huh? This is where I come when I need to be alone, or just get some air. What do you think?"

"It's… it's beautiful." Romano had always had a soft spot for Spain's country. Upon noticing Spain's surprised smirk, his face exploded into a blush. "But I don't think that at all. Others might, but I don't!" And Romano looked at Spain's eyes, and as always, saw the real beauty that was the Spanish nation. Spain, however, smiled widely and launched himself at Romano.

"Aaah, Romanito~! You're as red as the tomatoes in my gar~den~!"

"S-Spain! Dammit, bastard, what the hell are you doing?"

**OoOoO**

**And so. This is the very first chapter in this series. Air. A simple word, with so much to offer a story. I debated between posting this one or the other one I had, the word being "album".**

**Would you believe it if I said that this was the very first attempt ever at Spamano (and even just Spain and Romano)? Yeah. I know. *hair flip* You're jealous. Lol,jk. Yeah. I found this pairing to be surprisingly simple for me to write, even if the finished product sucked. 8D Eh, I just didn't really like the A drabbles I've written.**

**Until next time~ B is for: _**

**~LinedWithCharcoal~**


	2. Chapter 2: B is for Butterfly

**Spamano Drabbles A to Z: **B is for Butterfly

**OoOoO**

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Spain's ass (someday, dammit) or Romano's tsundere-ness~

**OoOoO**

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Rated: <strong>K  
><strong>Language: <strong>English  
><strong>Length: <strong>wc/99  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Spain/S. Italy/Romano  
><strong>Status: <strong>Complete

**OoOoO**

**In which pants are not needed in this game to discover the flower- eating clock monster named Onion. Special appearances by: Spain, Romano, Shakespeare, angst, sex, love, and zombies.**

**OoOoO**

Walking hand in hand, Antonio and Lovino watched the sky. The beginning of spring had always been one of Antonio's favorite times of the year.

A small, black butterfly landed on Lovino's shoulder.

"Look, Lovi." Spain smiled. "You have a friend."

"It's black. Not interesting, not interested." Spain pouted.

"Not entirely. Look, Lovi. It has colors hidden underneath its wings. It's still beautiful, just misunderstood." The butterfly flew away, and Antonio turned his warm green eyes to Lovino's chocolaty- hazel ones. "Kind of like you." And he kissed him, right there in the midst of spring: a new beginning.

**OoOoO**

**There's like three other B drabbles. Picking the one to put up was ridiculously hard. I still don't know why I picked this one. The other ones were "backpack," "banana," and "bible". A lot of people liked backpack. Banana was rather smutty O/O; it was quite the adventure to try writing, seeing as how lemon's a bit difficult for me to read and/or write. Bible's probably my favorite, I think. D Anyways, I might put them up later.**

**Maybe not.**

**Next time~ C is for: _**

**~LinedWithCharcoal~**


	3. Chapter 3: C is for Clock

**Spamano Drabbles A to Z: **C is for Clock

**OoOoO**

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Spain's ass (someday, dammit) or Romano's tsundere-ness~

**OoOoO**

**Genre: **Romance/Angst  
><strong>Rated: <strong>K+  
><strong>Language: <strong>English  
><strong>Length: <strong>wc/82  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Spain/S. Italy/Romano  
><strong>Status: <strong>Complete

**OoOoO**

**In which pants are not needed in this game to discover the flower- eating clock monster named Onion. Special appearances by: Spain, Romano, Shakespeare, angst, sex, love, and zombies.**

**OoOoO**

Lovino drummed at the table, staring at the clock. Five minutes, he said he'd be. Five minutes, and he said that they could be together again.

Lovino threw the clock across the room and watched in sadness as it smashed against the wall, tears streaming in endless waterfalls down his face.

That was five years ago.

Count them: one minute was the equivalent of one year. Lovino didn't know if he'd ever see him ever again.

No.

Lovino didn't love him anymore.

**OoOoO**

**And… angst. Big shocker, huh? Lol, not.**

**Anyways, yeah. This one's one of the shorter ones, but probably one of the most angsty filled ones. Well, obvs.**

**Till next time~ D is for: _**

**~LinedWithCharcoal~**


	4. Chapter 4: D is for Dance

**Spamano Drabbles A to Z: **D is for Dance

**OoOoO**

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Spain's ass (someday, dammit) or Romano's tsundere-ness~

**OoOoO**

**Genre: **Romance  
><strong>Rated: <strong>K+  
><strong>Language: <strong>English  
><strong>Length: <strong>wc/415  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Spain/S. Italy/Romano  
><strong>Status: <strong>Complete

**OoOoO**

**In which pants are not needed in this game to discover the flower- eating clock monster named Onion. Special appearances by: Spain, Romano, Shakespeare, angst, sex, love, and zombies.**

**OoOoO**

Lovino cannot ignore the throbbing in his head as loud music pounds through it. With each torturous breath he curses Feliciano and his damn potato-loving bastard boyfriend for dragging him into this blasted club. He can still head Feliciano's voice echoing in his ears.

"But _fratello_~ You need to get a girlfriend! Girls are so cute and pretty and they're really fun to be with and they really like my pasta. Pasta~! Vee~" Lovino moans and slams his head onto the bar table.

"I hate my life…"

"Hey, you okay?" Lovino groans. Whoever interrupted his brooding time was _so going to fucking die_.

"What's it to you?" From his position against the table, he can only hear the intruder's voice. It's deep and silky with a slight accent that has so much sex appeal and by god it sounds so _stupid_.

"Well you looked lonely all the way over here from where I was watching you, so I figured I'd try to cheer you up." Lovino seethes.

"Why were you watching me?" The idiot laughs.

"Well, you're so cute, moping in the corner, and- hey, are you blushing?"

"No!"

"Oh, wow, you're as red as a tomato!" Lovino shoots up to a sitting position, and sees the intruder's face for the first time. He lets out a shocked breath. The intruder smiles at him, and Lovino finds himself at a loss for words. "Hey, dance with me?" Lovino pouts back into his chair.

"I can't dance."

"Don't worry, just follow my lead. I'll show you!"

"I'm a guy."

"Then you lead, I'll follow!" Lovino sighs.

"I can't lead, either." The other's face falls slightly, and Lovino feels a pang of guilt.

"What do I have to do to get you to dance with me?" Lovino rolls his eyes and groans.

"Fine! Buy me a drink tomorrow." His face lights up and he extends his hand.

"So, will you join me for this dance? Bachata is a favorite of mine." Lovino blushes slightly, then takes the other's hand. Upon contact, a burst of electricity travels between them, and their eyes lock. Lovino feels something build up in him that he's never felt before. The stranger smiles again, never once looking away, and pulls him flush against his chest. "By the way, I'm Antonio." He drops him down in a dip then pulls him back up, their faces mere centimeters apart. "I thought you couldn't dance." Lovino smirks, pulling Antonio closer to him.

"I guess I lied."

**OoOoO**

**I freaking love bachata. It's probably one of the most sexual of the Latin dances (-insert dance freak explanation here-). Yeah. I might do a whole Spamano tango fic. ARGENTINE TANGO, although neither of them are Argentinean(did I get that right...?), so…**

**I'm really happy with how this turned out. The original D I had was "drink" and it was an epical phail. So I was like "LOL I CAN'T POST THIS SHIT." So I rewrote it, mentally kicking myself for completely forgetting that dance starts with D.**

**Anyways. Next time: E is for: _**

**~LinedWithCharcoal~**


	5. Chapter 5: E is for Eyes

**Spamano Drabbles A to Z: **E is for Eyes

**OoOoO**

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Spain's ass (someday, dammit) or Romano's tsundere-ness~

**OoOoO**

**Genre: **Romance  
><strong>Rated: <strong>K  
><strong>Language: <strong>English  
><strong>Length: <strong>wc/104  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Spain/S. Italy/Romano  
><strong>Status: <strong>Complete

**OoOoO**

**In which pants are not needed in this game to discover the flower- eating clock monster named Onion. Special appearances by: Spain, Romano, Shakespeare, angst, sex, love, and zombies.**

**OoOoO**

Those eyes. They reminded him of sea glass. Brilliant, clear, soft. Gentle and compassionate. Deep enough to fall into them and never come back up. Sharp enough to cut his heart in two. Lovino couldn't get enough.

"Nee, Lovi?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you kiss with your eyes open?" Lovino laughed, then coughed, hiding his blush and looking away.

"W-well it doesn't have anything to do with how much I like your eyes! B-because I don't like them! Not at all! Not. At. All." Lovino coughed again, and Antonio smiled, wondering how he manages to contain his heart every time he's around the blushing boy.

**OoOoO**

**Eyes. Shocker. Yeah. You all totally didn't see that coming. Because I don't have any sort of infatuation with eyes. Nope. NOT. AT. ALL.**

**So I don't know what you're talking about.**

**But seriously (PSH. I'M ALWAYS SERIOUS./shot), I like this one. /fangirls I also have another one, "explosive", but the majority of the people I asked to pick picked this one. So yeah.**

**Next time, F is for: _**

**~LinedWithCharcoal~**


	6. Chapter 6: F is for Flower

**Spamano Drabbles A to Z: **F is for Flower

**OoOoO**

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Spain's ass (someday, dammit) or Romano's tsundere-ness~

**OoOoO**

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Rated: <strong>K+  
><strong>Language: <strong>English  
><strong>Length: <strong>wc/223  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Spain/S. Italy/Romano  
><strong>Status: <strong>Complete

**OoOoO**

**In which pants are not needed in this game to discover the flower- eating clock monster named Onion. Special appearances by: Spain, Romano, Shakespeare, angst, sex, love, and zombies.**

**OoOoO**

Another one. A simple yellow rose, the sign of eternal love. As much as Lovino's loving it, he's beginning to get fed up with the anonymous name this person's taking.

He slams the door shut behind him and drops the flower into the ever- growing vase in the kitchen. His brother floats next to him at the sound of the door.

"Nee, fratello, you're going to need a bigger vase…" Lovino groans. He needs to find out who this bastard is.

The next morning, he rushes (but don't tell anybody!) to the door, only to find no flower. For a week this goes on, and Lovino feels like he's going to scream.

A note. A solid, white envelope. _Meet me on your front porch, midnight_. Lovino crumples it up and throws it out. Of course he won't go.

11:58, and it's cold. He's tired, and that bastard better show up soon. Suddenly, green eyes peek around the wall to Lovino's porch, seeming to sparkle even amidst the dead of the night. Lovino narrows his eyes. Who that he knows has such eyes like that? As the stranger steps into view, Lovino's face contorts into surprise and his mouth falls open.

"You! WHY?" The stranger only laughs, his smile reaching all the way to the Italian's heart, and soon Lovino finds himself smiling, too.

**OoOoO**

**I really like this one, too. I'm generally happy with how most of them turned out, although there are a few I was like "LOL YEAH NOT GONNA HAPPEN." But isn't that the point of things like this? To challenge your writing to reach new heights? I managed to write practically every genre through these drabbles, and explored new angles in my writing through these drabbles that I wouldn't have thought of trying before.**

**LOL,JK. So now that my poetic mind (legit. I think in poetry. I speak in poetry. POETRY AND SHAKESPEARE HAVE CONSUMED MY LIFE. SAVE ME, DAMMIT.) has completely bored you all, NEXT TIME, G is for: _**

**~LinedWithCharcoal~**


	7. Chapter 7: G is for Game

**Spamano Drabbles A to Z: **G is for Game

**OoOoO**

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Spain's ass (someday, dammit) or Romano's tsundere-ness~

**OoOoO**

**Genre: **Humor/Tragedy  
><strong>Rated: <strong>K+  
><strong>Language: <strong>English  
><strong>Length: <strong>wc/82  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Spain/S. Italy/Romano  
><strong>Status: <strong>Complete

**OoOoO**

**In which pants are not needed in this game to discover the flower- eating clock monster named Onion. Special appearances by: Spain, Romano, Shakespeare, angst, sex, love, and zombies.**

**OoOoO**

Spain and Romano lay on the carpet, reading. Well, Spain was sneaking glances at Romano, and Romano ignoring him and pretended not to notice.

Suddenly Spain shot up from his position on the carpet to a sitting position, causing such fervor that Romano looked up at him.

"Something wrong, tomato bastard?" Spain hit himself in the forehead, then took a deep breath.

"I lost the game." Romano's face scrunched up as he groaned in frustration, turning away from Spain.

"Fuck you, asshole."

**OoOoO**

**Lol, see how I listed it as tragedy? I thought that was kinda hilarious. My humor is amazing. Huzzah. You wish you were MORE LIKE ME. RAWR.**

**I really, sincerely apologize for making you lose The Game. Oh wait, I DON'T. D**

**For those of you who don't know what The Game is… :O LOOK IT UP.**

**Yeah. I sat there with the paper in front of me, and "game" written across the top of it, and I was like, "hm. What can I do? A board game? What can I… OH, FUCK IT ALL." An thus, that's how this was born~**

**Next time, H is for: _**

**~LinedWithCharcoal~**


	8. Chapter 8: H is for Hand

**Spamano Drabbles A to Z: **H is for Hand

**OoOoO**

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Spain's ass (someday, dammit) or Romano's tsundere-ness~

**OoOoO**

**Genre: **Romance  
><strong>Rated: <strong>K  
><strong>Language: <strong>English  
><strong>Length: <strong>wc/67  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Spain/S. Italy/Romano  
><strong>Status: <strong>Complete

**OoOoO**

**In which pants are not needed in this game to discover the flower- eating clock monster named Onion. Special appearances by: Spain, Romano, Shakespeare, angst, sex, love, and zombies.**

**OoOoO**

Romano loved holding Spain's hand. It was calloused from gardening, but still so soft. And warm. Spain was always so gentle…

He loved when the Spanish man took him by surprise. Grabbing his hand or waist suddenly with words of enthusiasm, and whenever Romano blushed he would laugh. And oh, that laugh. Just like velvet.

Romano loved holding Spain's hand. Not that he would ever admit it.

**OoOoO**

**I genuinely hate this drabble. Q.Q I have no idea why. It just repulses me, but I really couldn't think of **_**anything**_** to write for H. Yeah. I apologize.**

**Until next time~ I is for: _**

**~LinedWithCharcoal~**


	9. Chapter 9: I is for Ice

**Spamano Drabbles A to Z: I is for Ice**

**OoOoO  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Spain's ass (someday, dammit) or Romano's tsundere-ness~

**OoOoO  
><strong>

**Genre: **Romance/Humor**  
>Rated: <strong>K+**  
>Language: <strong>English**  
>Length: <strong>wc/257**  
>Characters: <strong>Spain/S. Italy/Romano**  
>Status: <strong>Complete

**OoOoO  
><strong>

**In which pants are not needed in this game to discover the flower- eating clock monster named Onion. Special appearances by: Spain, Romano, Shakespeare, angst, sex, love, and zombies.**

**OoOoO  
><strong>

As much as Romano enjoyed the heat, sometimes it was a bit much for the Italian to handle, especially when picking weeds from a tomato garden in the dead of the summer.

Romano stood up, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Hey, bastard!" Spain looked up from his position underneath a tree, the branches shielding his already tan face from the menacing heat of the sun. He was sucking on something from a cup in his hand, looking completely and totally relaxed.

Romano would have none of that.

"What the hell! I've been out here slaving away in your garden for hours and you're sitting under a tree doing… what?"

"Ice." Spain managed out, smiling. Romano panted. Coolness… water… he could have melted right there.

"Uh… can I… can I have some?" Spain looked into his cup.

"Oh no… there's no more." Romano felt part of his soul die right there and float away.

"Are you fucking serious? That's it, get your ass out there, it's time for you to work. Why are you still sitting there? Get up right—" The Italian was cut off as he was pulled downward forcefully into a heated kiss. His eyes widened, then squeezed shut when he felt something lard and slippery fall into his mouth. Pushing the Spaniard away, Romano stared at him in confusion. "What the hall was that, you pervert?" Spain rolled his eyes.

"Chill, Roma. It's just ice. I was trying to cool you down. Now get your sexy ass over here, I want that ice back."

**OoOoO  
><strong>

**/shot so many times**

**Sorry I was absent for so long. D8 I HAVE NO EXCUSE EXCEPT FOR THIS: Europe, school, dance.  
><strong>

**Soo… this was my attempt at humor! YAY.**

**I LIKE THIS ONE, ACTUALLY. So before you're all like "PSH, YOU SUCK. LET'S BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND," hear me out~**

**Awkward almost!sex scenes are awkward and oh so fun to write.**

**That is my explanation.**

**Awkward turtles make awkward babies.**

**Next time- J is for: _**

**~LinedWithCharcoal~**


	10. Chapter 10: J is for Jewel

**Spamano Drabbles A to Z: J is for Jewel**

**OoOoO  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Spain's ass (someday, dammit) or Romano's tsundere-ness~

**OoOoO  
><strong>

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort(?)**  
>Rated: <strong>K+**  
>Language: <strong>English**  
>Length: <strong>wc/67**  
>Characters: <strong>Spain/S. Italy/Romano**  
>Status: <strong>Complete

**OoOoO  
><strong>

**In which pants are not needed in this game to discover the flower- eating clock monster named Onion. Special appearances by: Spain, Romano, Shakespeare, angst, sex, love, and zombies.**

**OoOoO  
><strong>

Antonio holds the younger man closer to his body, relishing the feeling of their breathing working together. He loves making love to Lovino. Although he has a rough exterior, he's the kindest, gentlest, and most loving person Antonio knows.

Unfortunately, Antonio's the only one who sees it that way. He sighs and leans down to kiss the sleeping body in his arms. He lingers a bit before pulling back.

He smiles softly at the childlike face. A jewel hidden beneath piles of ashes, he likes to say.

**OoOoO**

**lolhalf-asseddrabblesaarehalfassed**

**-cough-**

**I have problems with the space bar.**

**Next Time: K is for _**

**~LinedWithCharcoal~**


	11. Chapter 11: K is for Knight

**Spamano Drabbles A to Z: **K is for Knight

**OoOoO  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Spain's ass (someday, dammit) or Romano's tsundere-ness~

**OoOoO  
><strong>

**Genre: **Romance**  
>Rated: <strong>K+  
><strong>Language: <strong>English**  
>Length: <strong>wc/67**  
>Characters: <strong>Spain/S. Italy/Romano**  
>Status: <strong>Complete

**OoOoO  
><strong>

**In which pants are not needed in this game to discover the flower- eating clock monster named Onion. Special appearances by: Spain, Romano, Shakespeare, angst, sex, love, and zombies.**

**OoOoO  
><strong>

Lovino hates this. The small, cramped cell he has to live in, only to be let out for a customer. Selling his body the way he does, it just doesn't feel right.

His heels drag against the floor as he makes a feeble attempt to release himself from the strong grasp.

A club finds its way to his head. Pain courses through his veins, and the last things he sees is a man, seeming to sparkle in the moonlight, shimmering green eyes flooded with determination.

_Don't worry, I'll save you. I only hope you're not broken enough to push me away. I want to be your knight, and protect you from any harm._

**OoOoO**

**The ending sucks.**

**I am sorry.**

**I promise next one will be better.**

**And longer.**

**lol,jaykay.**

**Next time: L is for _  
><strong>

**~LinedWithCharcoal~  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: L is for Library

**Spamano Drabbles A to Z: L is for Library**

**OoOoO  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Spain's ass (someday, dammit) or Romano's tsundere-ness~

**OoOoO  
><strong>

**Genre: **Romance**  
>Rated: <strong>K+**  
>Language: <strong>English**  
>Length: <strong>wc/163**  
>Characters: <strong>Spain/S. Italy/Romano**  
>Status: <strong>Complete

**OoOoO  
><strong>

**In which pants are not needed in this game to discover the flower- eating clock monster named Onion. Special appearances by: Spain, Romano, Shakespeare, angst, sex, love, and zombies.**

**OoOoO  
><strong>

Lovino always loved going to the library. Whether it was the comfortable silence, the smell of the pages, or the feel of burying himself amidst mountains of books.

Then there was him. The green-eyed Spanish bastard who, weeks ago, popped his personal bubble of silence and social withdrawal, dripping tomato juice on the pages of his favorite British novel.

"Lovinito!" Lovino cringed at the voice that rang through the shelves. It was entirely too loud, and when eyes appeared suddenly over the side of the bookshelf next to him, the Italian cowered in cold fear.

"Go away, pervert." The Spaniard's face fell.

"But Lovino~! I want to read with you!" Lovino's temper flared.

"Why are you even here? You don't like to read!" The boy smiled.

"That's why I want you to read it to me~!" Lovino paused. He gave one last longing look to the book in his lap, then snapped it shut. He held out his hand, blushing.

"Give it here."

**OoOoO**

**Okay, so I'm going to be**** completely self- centered and arrogant and say that I LOVE THIS DRABBLE.**

**So much.**

**Yes.**

**3**

**Next time: M is for _**

**~LinedWithCharcoal~**


End file.
